


Wounded and Fieldtrips

by Enternal_Ice_Flower



Series: Spidey one-shots [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Stark Tower, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enternal_Ice_Flower/pseuds/Enternal_Ice_Flower
Summary: Peter has a field trip to go to, but when he finds someone in danger he turns around and goes to save them. Sadly not all things go to plan and he ends up with more then he hoped the day would give.tune in for some mess Peter got himself into and the posible reveal of his biggest secret.
Series: Spidey one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891048
Kudos: 120





	Wounded and Fieldtrips

3th POV.  
It was morning and Peter woke up pretty early. He had been existed for the Surprise field trip that would happen today. The apartment was quiet, meaning that Aunt May had already left for her shift.  
After taking a shower and changing his clothes he entered the living room, only to find a small sticky note on the table.  
-Hey P, sorry that I had to leave early. You know how it goes. I hope you will enjoy your day and have fun on the field trip. Larb you.- ~Aunt May.

He smiled softly and mumbled a soft “Larb you too” before going into the kitchen and getting some food. Since he was up early he had some time to spare for patrolling before school. He changed again, into his suit that he made with Tony and grabbed his bag, putting the clothes he choose for the day inside it as well. He looked back into the room one more time before climbing out of his window and webbing away.  
He had about a half hour before he had to be at school to catch the bus, and getting there took about 7 minutes of flying, including changing back into his normal clothes. Karen had notified of some things happening around the city and he made his way to every single one.  
By the time he had helped the last person he was covered in a few bruises and scars, but they would heal in a few hours. He still had 10 minutes to spare, but when he was about to fly off to school he heard a scream. He turned around and did not even think about ignoring it to be on time for the bus to the field trip.

Ned’s POV.  
It had been a few minutes after the time of meeting at school. They were all standing by the bus and I was getting anxious. ‘where could he be…’ the teacher seemed annoyed. Peter did of course have a habit of being late. After another few minutes he growled and began to call out the names of the class. When he called out Peters name the teacher was met with silence. They looked over to me for a few seconds before shrugging and naming the next person.  
By the time everyone was called Peter was still nowhere to be found. And the teacher loaded everyone on board. “It seemed that only Peter was not able to make it, I’ll have contact with the school in a bit to notify his absence. For now let me give you all the instructions of this field trip.“  
His rand went on for a while and the bus began to move. I had already texted Peter to ask where he was but I got no reply. I looked over to MJ and she seemed confused as well.  
“- and I know you are all wondering where we are headed. This field trip is going to be to…. STARK INDUSTRY!” the whole class erupted into a loud cheer. 

~A small time skipp by Lance the Turtle~ 

The class had just entered the building and everyone looked around in awe. The building was absolutely beautiful, as you could expect from a rich billionaire. As they were waiting one of the staff members walked up to them and greeted them. “Welcome to SI, I assume that you are the morning group Midtown high?” the teacher nodded and she went over the list of names. Giving a badge to each child that spoke up at their name.  
“Tiny McKeever?”  
“Here.”  
“Cindy moon?”  
“Here.”

“Peter Parke- wait Mini Stark? Is this Peters class?” she asked. The class looked confused. How did a staff member know Peter Parker? Why did she call him Mini Stark?  
After a few seconds Ned began to speak up. “Miss, Peter did not turn up this morning while we were waiting for the bus, we don’t know where he is.”  
“That’s weird… I’ll get in contact with some people to find out why. For now, please get to the check-up area as I sort this out. The tour guide should arrive shortly and will explain the rules.” The class did as follows and they went to the check-up area. As the staff member said before a tour guide walked up to them soon after, giving them a smile as he greeted them.  
“Hi there, welcome to SI. My name is Rikki, and I’ll give a list of rules and go over the NDA’s before we start with the tour. for starters, it’s not allowed to touch anything unless one of the staff members allows it. There are some dangerous equipment in the labs. Do not walk off on your own, stay with the group. If I see you walking where you are not supposed to be, someone will escort you out of the building for safety reasons. Anything that you see here will stay behind these doors. You are not allowed to take pictures or talk about what you see within this building. It has to stay secret. It’s also important to know that you might be able to see important people along the trip. Please stay a good distance away and don’t disturb them. There is a reason why they are there and it’s not allowed to distract them. This however does not apply if the person allows it and gives some time to answer some questions.” The rand went on for a bit longer. The class listened intensely as they did not want to cause any trouble.  
“Now that that is done, let's walk over to the gate where you will place your badge and scanned by Friday.” 

“What is Friday?” One of the class members asked.  
“Friday is Tony Starks AI. She runs the building. She can see everything so please don’t try anything you are not allowed to do, she will see it.” Rikki replied and everyone stared in awe. It’s not every day that you see an AI.  
the tour had been going on for a while. Every new location would leave the class in awe. They had been by a lot of intern labs, meeting rooms, cafeteria, training rooms and they even saw Bruce Banner walking past them at one point.  
The tour was going smoothly and they had just entered the avenger med bay. It was usually not allowed, but since Pepper knew it was Peters class she made an exception. Allowing the class to enter some areas of the avengers level.  
“So here is the Avengers med bay. It’s only really used when missions are happening or when one of the many pranks go wrong. So there should not be a problem at the moment.  
the statement was proven wrong however when the alarms went off and a few doctors ran into the room.  
“Code Red Spider. I repeat Code Red Spider.” Friday repeated every other second. 

Rikki explained over the loud noise that a wounded avenger would enter soon, so they had to leave. But before they could make their way to the exit they saw Iron Man flying in with Spiderman in his arms. The group let out a gasp as they saw the shape he was in. but they were even more shocked when they realised that Spiderman’s mask was nowhere to be found, leaving them with a clear view of Peters face. Covered in blood and cuts. There were 5 bullet holes around his shoulder and stomach, deep cuts where the spider suit had been torn, a lot of blood soaking into the fabric and Peter was unconscious.  
Before anyone could say a word Rikki had faced away from Peter and Iron man and focused back to the class. Giving some children a small push to get them moving to the door. “Guys please, let’s leave first. We are only in the way.”  
“B-but that’s Peter…” 

“I know, and I’m sure you all are very shocked, but right now he needs medical help and we are only standing in the way. don’t worry, I’m not sending you guys home yet.”  
The class could only nod, and they walked out of the door. Walking through the hallway as they were led to a meeting room. Behind them, they heard a lot of voices and alarms were still going off. In the corner of their vision, the Avengers were seen running into the med bay. Worried looks covering their faces as they call out Peters name.  
It had been a half hour, it was quiet for the most part. Most people were still taking in the fact that their nerdy classmate was Spiderman. Rikki had been going in and out the room, making calls with people while keeping an eye on everyone.  
Some time had passed again and Pepper Pots walked into the room. A sad look covering her face, but still professional.  
“you guys are the class of Midtown right?” the class could only nod.  
“h-how is Peter doing?” one class members asked softly. 

Pepper's face went to surprise for a small moment before turning back to normal. “So you guys did see Peters face…. That will make his life sadly a lot harder… don’t worry, he is stable, but he needs to recover so you won’t be able to see him for a few weeks. “  
The class sighed in relief. Still a bit shocked about the situation, but relieved non the less.  
Pepper went to talk for a while, mostly about the NDA’s and them not telling a soul about Peters identity. The class stayed silent. Even Flash, who had been quite loud this whole time. He kept going on about Peters fake internship after all. At least until he saw Peter, after that he did not even look away from the ground. In his mind going over everything that had happened and rethinking his life choices.  
“- I will also notify either Ned or MJ about Peters condition, since you 2 are his best friends.” They gave Pepper a soft smile in return and soon after they were let to the exit. No one wanted to leave, but it was for the best.  
The rest of the week was silent. Other people at school had asked what they saw in Stark Industries, but no one answered. They all just gave a sad smile before turning away from the conversation. Rumours soon spread as well about Peters absence, but the class paid no mind to it. Every other day the class would meet up at the end of the day, asking MJ and Ned for updates. A lot of the times there was nothing to be said, but on small occasions they got notified that it was going a little better.  
It made everyone’s day a little better.

Flash too changed. He was more kind to people and even stopped his bullying, only name calling sometimes, but not nearly as bad as before. He had realised how bad he was being and Peter had inspired him. All this time he could fight back, but he never did. He took the punch in sake of someone else, not to mention that he saves people every day.  
They also found out through the news that Spiderman had saved a lot of people from death and even saved a small child by taking the bullets for them. Spiderman had become even more popular, people stating that he kept on fighting with 5 bullets in him and a lot of blood loss. Just to make sure that they were all okay. Everyone was worried too, since the web slinger had not been seen for a few days straight.  
After about 2 weeks Peter returned to school. He was worried that word might have gotten out. After he woke up Pepper had told him that his class found out about him being Spiderman. But when he got to school, he was very surprised. The class were all standing and clapping for him. A banner was held up that said: ‘Welcome back hero. Thank you for everything’  
Peter had tears in his eyes, he was smiling softly as he was involved in a giant hug. Him standing in the middle. Even Flash gave a small smile and joined the hug, letting Peter know that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
